Please Don't Ever Leave Me
by justoncieandhisgreedler
Summary: jack tries to calm danny down. contains handjobs and such. jack/danny. dont read if you dont want to.


When they made the YouTube video for their last performance, Jack had to stand off to the side because Danny was chocking up alot.

Even though Jack was not infact dead, Danny still had trouble saying that he was. All that he could imagine was Jack in that car, instead of the dummy. His words got stuck in his throat and he hung his head in sorrow. He tighten his grip on his chair and his body shook slightly. Henley and Merrit looked at each other and got up, saying that they were going out for lunch and that they'd be back in a half hour. Jack nodded as Danny stayed silent. Jack slid down in the chair next to Danny and put his hand on his back.

"Danny." Jack whispered, eyes filled with worry. Danny sniffed and looked up, eyes red with tears. He practially flung himself into the youngers arms, and chocked out a sob into his neck. Jack closed his arms tightly around Danny and kissed his head.

"Jack.. Jack, please don't be dead.. I can't lose you.." Danny whimpered, now shaking even more. Jack was frantic, trying to calm down his boyfriend. He whispered into his ear that he wasn't dead and that he wasn't losing him. He kissed his face lightly and wiped the tears that fell down his face. Jack physically lifted Danny into his lap and just held him tightly.

"Danny.. please calm down. You're going to trigger your asthma. Danny, I'm right here." Jack said, looking though his pockets for Danny's inhaler that he keep just in case. His fingers grasped it and he pulled it out, tilting Danny's head up. Danny's breath came quickly as Jack uncapped the small device, pressing it to his mouth.

"Take a deep breath, babe." he said, pressing the top of, injecting a burst of medicine into Danny's mouth. Danny breathed in and his eyes fluttered closed as his breathing calmed down. Jack set the inhaler down and just sat there with Danny in his arms. Danny quivered and sucked in as much air as he could. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Danny's temple.

"Jesus, Danny, don't scare me like that again." he whispered. Danny nodded and moved his head from Jack's neck.

"Sorry.. just imagining you gone, forever.." Danny's voice wavered and Jack kissed his lips softly. Both hummed into the kiss and Danny's hands locked behind Jack's neck.

"Jack.. Jack.." he whimpered into the kiss, grinding his hips down lightly onto Jack's. Jack moaned and bucked up, arms tightening around Danny's middle. Jack mouthed against Danny's jaw and throat, sucking dark patches into his pale skin. Danny's head fell back n low moan came from his mouth.

"Jack, please.. I-I need.. Oh god baby.." he whimpered as Jack started a slow rocking motion with their hips. Jack pulled Danny's shirt off and flung it god knows where, and started to kiss his way down his chest while still moving their hips together. He could feel Danny's rock hard cock against his own and he could feel it twitch as he mouthed at his nipples.

"Uh.. oh god.. J, please.. I need you right now.. show me you'll never leave me.." Danny moaned shakily, taking one of Jack's hands and pushing it down to his crotch. He threaded their fingers together and made Jack palm at his cock. Danny gasped and moved his mouth down to Jack's neck, biting it harshly. Jack moaned and tilted his neck up to his boyfriends mouth as he rubbed Danny's cock. He unbuttoned his jeans and stuck his hand down his boxers, wrapping his hand around Danny's leaking cock. Danny gasped and bucked up into Jack's hand as he started a slow rythum.

Danny was so close already, and Jack's hand wasn't helping. Danny pulled Jack's head up by his hair and smashed their lips together. He rocked his ass against Jack's hips, causing the younger to moan loudly into their kiss.

"God, Danny.. You're going to make me come just by doing that babe.." he groaned, fastening his pace on Danny's cock. Both breathed heavily into each others mouths as their orgasms approched.

Danny was the first one to go. Jack tightened his grip and went faster, while mouthing at Danny's neck.

"Oh.. Oh god, J-Jack.. I'm gonna come.. Oh.. Oh! Jack!" he yelled as he spurted hot, white stripes into his boxers.

"Yeah just like that baby.. coming on so hot baby.. Oh Jesus.. if you keep grinding your little hips like that I'm going to come everywhere.." he breathed out, bucked up into Danny's grind. Danny nodded and moved his hips faster, feeling Jack's cock twitch and grow in his pants. Jack gasped and leaned back into the chair, holding onto Danny's hips and biting his lip. He opened his eyes and stared into Danny's as their hips smashed together.

"You're so beautiful Danny.. God, I'm so lucky.. Ah! Jesus, yes, right there baby.. faster.. Danny.." he moaned as Danny ground down one last time. Jack's eyes squeezed shut and he pulled Danny's hips down onto his spurting cock. He yelled out Danny's name as he painted his boxers. He shook as he took Danny into his arms, both limp from their releases. Jack pressed small kisses against Danny's neck and sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Danny sighed too, and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Jack being all around him.

"I'll never leave you, Danny. I love you too much." Jack whispered. Danny nodded and smiled against Jack's shoulder.

"Love you too J."


End file.
